1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating a dermatologic pruritis. In particular the method comprises the covering of the skin with an organic material to relieve the pruritis and make it more difficult to scratch the afflicted skin area.
2. Description of Related Art
Pruritis, with an accompanying itch of a portion of the skin, can come from a number of different causes. Examples include eczema, urticaria, contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, dermatitis herpetiformis, psoriasis, lichen planus, rhus dermatitis, biliary obstruction, uremia, lymphoma, leukemia, polycythemia vera, dry skin, poison ivy, ring worm and the like.
Treatment of the itch associated with these conditions is difficult and frustrating. Frequently, even with treatment, the act of scratching continues often with damage to the skin being scratched. While the delivery of medicaments to an affected area is possible, frequently with children, infants or the like, such treatments are not appropriate. In addition, many adults avoid the use of medicaments whenever possible.
A number of protective barriers are in the art, however, they are essentially designed to be used with anti-pruritics. They usually have an adhesive type backing in which the adhesive can further irritate an already inflamed skin area. While these barriers also allow the prevention of touching the affected area, the use of medicaments and adhesives is less than ideal.
Accordingly, a method of reducing the ability to scratch a particular pruritic skin condition without all the problems associated with prior patches is desirable and missing from the current art.